Date Night
by occasionalwords
Summary: Post 5x04 One Shot. Drabble. Fitz takes Olivia Pope, official girlfriend of the President, out for dinner and they be their normal, beautiful selves and talk about times gone by and things they've overcome to get here. Lots of Olitz good times and fluff. I just really wanted to see what happened on that date!


_A/N: Just a One Shot I REALLY wanted to see after the episode, so I wrote it. This is merely an extension of the episode and won't be turned into anything more but I hope you like it and read it nonetheless!_

She smiled out the window as the car began pulling away from her building and the flashes of the press faded into the night, but she still seemed oblivious to their cameras and questions, because he'd held her hand, fingers intertwined as they stepped out on to the stage of them. This was their moment and instead of the light being exposing and harsh, this time it pushed her forward, onward and out. This was everything they'd worked for and everything they'd dreamed and the thought played in her head like a song she'd never forget. Their time, their moment, now, always.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to find him gazing at her, his thumb brushing over her knuckles and smiling adoringly. She shook her head at the seeming impossibility of it all, they were in his limo and the world was watching, knowing. Yet their judgement seemed irrelevant because she'd heard the words before, a million times in the back of her mind at 3 am on repeat. Whore. Slut. Mistress. They couldn't do anymore damage because she'd said them to herself, over and over, yet now they sat here, together and it all felt open and honest and **_real_**. Those words were for a woman hidden away, quickies in the closet and feel-ups at Camp David. Now she was Olivia Pope, girlfriend of the President and everybody knew, they were free and the exhilaration was propelling them forward into the future.

"I was just thinking," She paused and he'd waited as he'd always done for her, "how incredible it is for me to be sitting here."

"For a long time, I thought you'd moved on." He said, not meeting her eyes because the thought still haunted him, that at any moment she could slip from under him and he'd be left again without any foundation of hope, of them. He knew now it was irrational, she'd chosen him and loved him, she'd put herself through hell to get where they were but they hadn't escaped the flames without the burns.

"I did. I had too. After everything that happened, that was the only way I could survive, I had to move on. I had to let go of everything in order to allow things to come back." She said the words plainly but it was almost as if she'd realised it for herself for the first time. She searched his eyes and found him listening and caring but worried still, they hadn't overcome everything but it was a start.

"I had to figure out who I was without you. Just for once, I had to chose me." She caressed his cheek and her kissed her hand. "And I know that hurt you. But without all of that, we wouldn't be here."

"I know, and I know you needed time, you needed to heal." He sighed and she kissed him, leaning over and running her hands through his hair as she did so. When she pulled away he smiled.

"I love you." She stated it plainly and it seemed so natural now, hands still joined and their breathing steady in the spotlight and he kept his gaze still as he replied, "I love you too."

The car stopped and the door opened almost immediately, as they slip out of the car and Olivia wrapped her coat around her, shielding her from the chilly night air. Fitz slid his jacket off his shoulders and around her small frame and Olivia chuckled and shook her head at the ridiculous gesture before he placed his hand on the small of her back and they made their way towards the double doors.

As they entered Fitz waved the waiter away as he pulled out Olivia's chair for her and sat down as she shrugged off the jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. She noticed the label and smirked.

"A custom made Brooks Brothers? Surely I shouldn't be wearing this just in case we get confused."

He laughed as the waiter poured their drinks, "I thin we'll be okay, besides, you were cold and as you're my date, it's the rules that I have to give you whatever clothing I can to keep you warm."

Her grin widened, "So this is what it's like to be the date of Fitzgerald Grant?"

"No." He shook his head and reached over the table, interlocking their fingers again, "This is what it's like to be the girlfriend of Fitzgerald Grant, in public with all the trimming and bells on."

"Not too shabby, Mr. President." Her eyes hinted at the joke between them before she began again, "But don't forget we've had dates before."

"How could I?" He said and his eyes clouded with lust, "Remember the lake?"

"Most memorable afternoon of my life."

 **XxXxXx**

He'd cleared his whole day, something that made her suspicious and kept her wondering but she'd stayed silent. He'd told his Campaign team it was the anniversary of his Great Aunt's death and that he'd always flown up to Philly every year in order to pay his respects. He'd taken off mid morning and hadn't been seen since, and while the team worked diligently, she had planned and plotted every moment for the next few weeks, even with him away from the campaign they'd made progress. She smiled as she sat at her computer, her email blinking with a inbox notification. She looked at her watch, 4pm and things were starting to slow down around her with people taking off, heading home to their families and lives. She'd suddenly felt very alone but brushed the feeling aside as she'd opened the email. It was typically from Cy, suggesting that they meet to discuss strategy for the upcoming Primary. He'd suggested the local lake and she'd agreed, although slightly puzzled by his choice of location.

When she arrived she found him sitting on a plaid picnic blanket with a beautiful view of the water in front of him accompanied by strawberries, pineapple, red wine and popcorn. She was secretly delighted but she shouldn't show it.

"Arn't you supposed to be in Philly?" He glanced up at her as she sat down next to him. He covered a strawberry in melted chocolate and held it up, "But this is far more fun." He'd countered, his mouth moving slowly toward the fruit before she grabbed it and popped it into her own mouth, biting into the succulent flavour with an exaggerated groan for effect. He laughed and shook his head as she kissed her, gently and chaste at first but soon the heat grew and they found themselves in a string of legs and arms as he pulled her close before they extracted from each other in order to breath again.

"Good strawberries." She mumbled, selecting another and dipping it in chocolate as she held up up before placing it in his open mouth. The juice mixed with the chocolate and her presence sent fireflies sparking and shooting to his brain as their eyes remained connected and still.

"The best." He'd replied in a tone of sincerity and their picnic continued with laughs and smiles until they were both a bit better for the wine and the kisses turned into groping and grasping for one another. Later when they dressed she had carried her heels in her hand and leaned on him for support as he put her in a cab and tipped the driver generously in order to avoid the scandal.

 **XxXxXx**

"You were so beautiful." He recalled and she blushed as her salmon arrived along with his steak.

"I was drunk." She pointed out.

"You were tipsy." He countered as she began slicing up her dinner.

"I can't believe we're here." Her voice was laced with wonder and gratitude and he nodded, knowing they shared this feeling of joy, the sun on their faces as the shadows of the past seemed long gone and old memories from another life. The rest of their dinner was filled with short and beautiful exchanges of words and phrases that would be etched in their memories as they again walked through the restaurant doors, out into the world and back to their own lives.

 **XxXxXxXx**

When they'd gotten back to her apartment the press had been waiting, flashing again but still she was emboldened by it and powerful. She strode, leading him this time, hand tugging at his as she smiled with a delight that flowed between them. They'd rode up in the elevator not saying anything but merely brushing their hands against one another, reenacting their memories from another life. When they'd reached her floor she'd stepped out and he'd followed, stopping at her door. She opened the locks and stepped inside, still not letting go but he refrained from entering. She stepped away, disconnecting their hands and crossing her arms, questioning him.

"Liv, you know I can't." He said, although his voice sounded firm and strained at once, because they both knew he wanted to.

"Why not?" She said casually, as if naive to the world outside her walls and windows.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately as her arms thread around his neck, just as they'd done hours earlier when he'd arrived. Their tongues touched and she smiled and exhaled, reminding herself again that this was real, that she was his and he was hers. They had made their choice. Just as he began to pull away, she leaned in but he lent forward instead, their foreheads touching as their lips parted.

"Because," He's whispered, his mouth wandering to her earlobe and rolling in around between his teeth in a way that made her moan and almost collapse against him just before he leaned to whisper in her ear, "That's as far as you get on a first date."

He straightened himself and she looked mischievous as his tie was brought back to being presentable and she smoothed her hands over his lapels.

"Goodnight ."

"Goodnight Olivia Pope, my girlfriend and the love of my life." He smiled one last time before he stepped into the elevator and the doors shut, leaving her hot and bothered and filled with happiness.

 _Okay, so I'm lazy at the moment and I'm not doing any essay work *grimace* but HOW GOOD WAS LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE!? Seriously easily the best of year so far, so politically on point, plenty of Olitz, LOVED Marcus, that beautiful scene with Teddy!? I JUST LOVED IT ALL OKAY!? Thus I had to write this. Please drop a girl a review and let me know how I did on this one, I hope I got them right? Much love and hugs, Thank you SOOO much for reading and being generally lovely. Also if you liked this then maybe go check out my other stories because they need some loving too :) . x Sam_


End file.
